solunafandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment and Gear
The world of Soluna offer a wide array of new items for the PC’s to use during their adventures. From the wondrous to the whimsical, these items can fit easily into any campaign you wish to include them in. Thanks to the ever tenacious humans and the brilliantly mad minds of the merfaer, Soluna is abundant with new weapons, new armor, and new gear. The most impressive of these are the firearms. From pistols to large cannons these guns are truly works of wonder. 'Table:Equipment and Gear' 'Equipment' Soluna has the same collection of miscellaneous gear as the Core Rulebook and the Advanced Players Handbook, included here are some new items, weapons, and armor, that can seamlessly be included into any campaign other than this one. These items are the bread and butter of any adventurers arsenal, the tools that help them win over any situation, that tip the scale between victory or defeat. 'Weapon Description' * Arrow, hollow: A hollow arrow has a glass tip that is filled with a single dose of any chemical compound you choose. When it strikes a target, it shatters and releases it's contents as if you had thrown them. Due to the strange design of the arrow, you gain a -2 penalty to hit when using them. * Ballista bolt: A single bolt of ammunition used for ballistic siege weapons. This 2 foot long bolt is generally made out of wood with a large metal head that can punch through soft alloys and materials. * Ballista bolt, adamantine: The metal head of this expensive bolt allows it to be sturdier than regular ballistic bolts. This grants them a +1 bonus to attack rolls. Because of the size of a ballista bolt, they are treated s if they were weapons for the purposes of calculating cost. * Ballista bolt, hollow: The tip of this special bolt has enough room to fit two vials of any chemical substance. When the bolt strikes at a target, the vials shatter, releasing whatever contents they may have held as if you had thrown them. Because of the design of the bolt, using them gives you a -2 penalty to attack rolls. * Bolt, hollow: Hollow tipped bolts are similar to the hollow ballistic bolt and the hollow arrow. Enough room for a single vial of a chemical substance can be found at the tip of the bolt. Upon impact, the vial shatters and releases it's contents as if you had thrown it yourself. The weight and design of a hollow bolt grants it's user a -2 penalty to attack rolls. * Caltrop Bullet: Specially designed caltrops that can be used as ammunition. Caltrop Bullets deal an additional 1 point of damage when used and sticks to the target unless a DC 15 Heal Skill check is made or receives 1 point of magical healing. When used with a blunderbuss each caltrop deals a point of damage for each bullet loaded, to a maximum of +3. * Fan, bladed: This special folding fan has sharpened metal knives at the tip of it's spines. The fan is a slashing weapon that, because of it's size, grants a +4 bonus to Sleight of Hand skill checks when attempting to conceal it. Though bladed fans are exotic weapons, bards and dancers count them as martial weapons. * Fan, dart: This fan has several hollow tubes that act as it's spine. Inside these holes are small needle like darts that can be used as projectiles, launched by the fan itself. Similar to the bladed fan, it grants a +4 bonus to Sleight of Hand skill checks when attempting to conceal it. The fan dart counts as an exotic weapon for other classes but a martial weapon for the bard and dancer. * Firearm Bullet: A firearm bullet typically takes the form of a small ball of lead or some other metal. A bullet that misses is destroyed. * Tambourine, bladed: Along the frame of this tambourine, between the metal disks that make it's signature sound, are small bladed spikes useful for slashing at your victims while still maintaining your grace and elegance. The bladed tambourine is an exotic weapon for other classes but is considered a martial weapon for the bard and dancer. * Tambourine, throwing: This round bladed weapon looks similarly to a chakram, but along the inner edge, it holds several small disks that clang together to create sound. This weapon is used and thrown like a chakram but requires an exotic weapon proficiency to use, unless when wielded by a bard or a dancer, which can be treated like a martial weapon. * Tap shoes, stiletto: Like the regular tap shoes, these special foot gear, are equipped with high metal spikes on it's heel. This weapon can be used as an off-hand weapon and its user treats normal terrain as difficult terrain and difficult terrain as impassable terrain. Stiletto tap shoes are martial weapons for dancers and bards, but are exotic weapons for other classes. 'Gear Description' * Belt, Shuriken: This belt is slotted to hold 10 shuriken that can be used quickly and easily during a heated battle. Drawing a throwing star is a free action, however throwing them still count as a standard one. Reloading the belt takes a full-round action. * Belt, Knife: This belt is similar to the shuriken belt. It holds 10 separate knives and daggers that can be drawn and thrown quickly. Drawing a dagger or a knife is a free action, while attacking with it counts as a standard action. Reloading the knife belt takes a full-round action. * Chain, adamantine: A regular 10 foot chain can be crafted from fine adamantine links. An adamantine chain has a hardness of 20 and 7 hit points. A DC 30 Strength check bursts an adamantine chain. * Chain, reinforced: A reinforced chain is bigger and thicker than regular steel chain. Used usually to connect anchors or harpoons, these chains are quite difficult to destroy. A reinforced chains has a hardness of 10 and 15 hit points. A DC 35 Strength check breaks the chain. * Fan: A small multipurpose fan that comes in different styles. There are folding fans made of wood, steel, or ebony, lined with silk, paper, lace, or hide. Some fans are simple formed to look like small paddles. * Mask, gas: A gas mask is made out of rubber or padded metals that usually covers the nose and mouth with a strap that goes around the skull. Two small filters prevent entry of toxic gases or airborne diseases. A gas mask gives you a +2 circumstance bonus on saves against these effects. * Mask, plague: This mask is made of the same material as the gas mask, but instead covers the entirety of a persons face. Eyes made out of glass were attached to the mask for the wearer to see through, and a long bird like snout held a filter and pouches full of scented garlands such as amber, mint, camphor, etc. Wearing the mask gives you a +4 circumstance bonus to all saves against inhaled and airborn poisons and diseases. * Maracas: Small percussion instruments native to Heil. Usually made out of coconut or dried gourds filled with seeds or stones. Usually they're played in pairs, with one maraca pitched higher than the other. * Maracas, deceitful: Similar to the maracas, these weapons are favored by bards, dancers, and rogues who infiltrate social circles in the hopes to cause some damage. Inside these instruments are small capsules filled with an aerating poison that break when the instrument is used rigorously. These poisons are unique to the user and the capsules can be replaced with a successful DC 20 Disable Device skill check. * Tap shoes: These slippers or boots are plated with small brass or copper plates that clack and clamor when hit against a solid surface. Used as musical instruments, these shoes serve as a hindrance when trying to shadow around, as the plates give the wearer a -10 penalty to all Stealth checks. They otherwise function as regular footwear. * Tambourine: Native to the Chain Islands, tambourines are percussion instruments with a wooden or metal frame, circular or crescent in shape with several plates built within the frame. These plates are made out of metal, shells, or bones. 'Special Substances Description' * Armor blanch, adamantine: Similar to weapon blanches, this alchemical substances have a gritty consistency. When poured on a piece of armor or shield and placed over a hot flame for a full round, it melts and forms a temporary coating on the armor. The blanching gives the armor or shield damage reduction 1/ - as if it had been made of adamantine. The blanching remains effective for 24 hours. Each dose of blanching can coat a combination of one light armor and shield (not tower shields) or one medium armor. Heavy armor or tower shields requires two doses of this blanch. A piece of armor or shield made of another special material (other than adamantine) can benefit from this item. * Armorguard: This clear resin protects a piece of armor or shield from harmful attacks from oozes, rust monsters, and similar effects that corrode or melt equipment, rendering the item immune for 24 hours. One pot can coat one medium armor or light armor and a shield. Two pots are required to coat a piece of heavy armor or tower shield. Applying it takes 1 full round. The benefit of this item lasts for 24 hours. * Basilisk Brew: Alchemists have formulated a special potion made from a mixture of basilisk and cockatrice blood. When this special oil is rubbed on someone who is petrified, it's healing properties begin to sink in. 1d4 hours afterward, the subject begins to soften and return back to their normal form. If the subject is broken or missing body parts during this time, they may permanently loose that part or even die. * Bitterbean Drought: The bitterbean is native to Heil, where it's healing properties have been used for centuries. When soaked in hot water, the bean releases a bitter syrup that removes all forms of fatigue, and turns exhausted into fatigue. A dose of this drink lasts for the whole day and you can only benefit from it's effects once a day. * Crystal Dust: This small pouch of crushed crystals is harvested from deep earth veins. When mixed with water, it infuses the liquid with a strong healing powers that restores the sight of anyone afflicted with blindness. The potency of this tincture only lasts for 1 minute so it must be used immediately or lost. * Eucalyptus Balm: This paste made from crushed eucalyptus leaves releases a strong vapor that relieves the effects of confusion and the shaken condition. * Mint Extract: Several leaves of mint have been harvested creating a small vial of clear minty liquid. This potent extract ,when drank, heals the subject of paralysis and the stunned condition. * Sweetgrass Incense: Carefully ground and dried sweetgrass is shaped into a small conical incense. The healing smoke of the incense is released into the air when lit, filling a 10 x 10 foot area. When you rest in a room under the effects of the incense, you heal an extra point of hit point damage and ability damage. 'Poisons and Drugs' * Empyrean Poppy: This type of poppy is commonly found on the continent of E'Dan, growing wildly and in abundance in dryer colder climates, such as in the mountains of Konyu and in the fields of Naime. Empyrean poppy is the national flower of the Empyrean Kingdom and is the largest species of poppy found on Soluna. These dark red flowers grow as large as saucers are cultivated for their many purposes such as pigments, decoration, food, and even recreational drug use. Plant-like creatures can sometimes have bushels of Empyrean poppies growing on them, most notable are the mandrakes and mandragoras of E'Dan. Though the flower itself is not illegal, it's seeds are known to be used as an opiate and possession of it, is a criminal offense. * Empyrean Opium: The dried seeds of the Empyrean Poppy can be ground into a black ash like dust that when burned, releases a vapor that becomes a highly potent and a highly illegal drug. Favored by assassins and courtesans, this type of opium increases one's reaction time and allure. ---- Empyrean Opium * Type inhaled; Addiction severe; Fortitude DC 20 * Price 1000 gp * Effects 1 hour; +2 alchemical bonus to Charisma and Dexterity * Damage 1d4 Con and 1d4 to Wis ---- * Sweetgrass: Sweetgrass is a wild growing grass, that only grows in the north eastern sovereignty of Naime. The grass is a low growing plant, with thin broad blades in a dull yellow-orange color and is the main export of the Holy Land. Laws regarding harvest of the sweetgrass is lax as it grows rapidly and can be easily picked from fields and forests. The grass is well known in the entire world for it's healing properties, and is used in most healing poultices and tinctures as a potency booster. The grass when eaten raw is a mild anesthetic, however in constant use or large quantities it becomes deadly. Care must be taken when adding sweetgrass to consumables, as it can be just as dangerous as it is beneficial. When burned, the smoke of a pound fresh sweetgrass acts similarly to sweetgrass incense, but has half the coverage and lasts for only half as long. Sweetgrass can be added to cure and resistance potions. This increases the Craft check by 5 in order to prevent the over dosage of the grass. Cure potions imbued with sweetgrass gain an extra 1d2 points of healing and resist potions grant an extra +1 to saves. ---- Sweetgrass, raw * Type inhaled, ingested; Addiction severe; Fortitude DC 18 * Price 1 sp * Effects 1 hour; DR 1/- * Damage 1 Con damage for each dose used within a 24 hour period. ---- * Claret Fern, berry: When the pollen of this parasitic plant falls on a decaying corpse, it uses the dead body's tissue and blood as nutrients. In time, the plant will consume the entire creature and grow into an adult Claret Fern. The fern grows two feet high, with dark blue roots that extend upward to small fern like leaves. These leaves have purple stalks with maroon to red leaflets and sometimes wine colored berries. This coloration is due to the plant's diet of blood and tissue, in fact it requires no sunlight or water in order to thrive, as long as the body it grows from can still provide nutrients. When the body is completely consumed, the plant quickly dies unless a DC 20 Survival skill check is performed to transplant the fern to a different body. The fern is harmless, though a bit gruesome considering it's cultivation, but it has many uses. The berries of the claret fern are soft and release a thick blood like fluid when popped. These berries hold pure concentrations of it's hosts vital fluid. Though it is not blood itself, any diseases, poisons, toxins, held in the hosts blood is transfused into the berries. This quality makes the berries useful for cultivating poisons and diseases in use for beneficial or malevolent ends. If a creature is killed by a disease or a poison, and a claret fern is successfully transplanted onto the body within 12 hours, it can begin to absorb the diseases and poisons that killed it. Once the berries have appeared, usually within a few months of the transplant, it can be harvested and used as if it were a disease or poison of the same type. This allows one dose of a poison to be multiplied, as one claret fern can bear 2d6 worth of berries every few months. Magical poisons and diseases cannot be concentrated this way. * Eshiva: Phosphorescent and blooms only at night, the Eshiva is a sweet smelling flower that originates from the continent of Heil. A word in elven that translates to “the beauty of sorrow” the Eshiva's small 1 inch flowers close in the morning, looking like small deep green clusters that grow on 1 foot stalks on the ground and open at night, glowing soft blue or white. It is at night, when they release their scent and their pollen, is when the flowers are at their most beautiful. The petals of the flower, which carry the poison of the plant, are easily displaced from it's pistil allowing for the flower to propagate itself easily. In fact, it is not uncommon to see large fields of eshiva blooming in the wilds. As mentioned the petals of the eshiva carry a very strong toxin that attacks it's victims mental functions when consumed or introduced into their bloodstream. The poison is strong, easy to resist, and even easier to harvest and produce. Because of this wild blooms are destroyed quickly. ---- Eshiva * Type poison, ingested, injury; Save Fortitude DC 15 * Onset 1 minute; Frequency 1/round for 5 rounds * Effect 1d6 Will, Int, and Cha damage; Cure 1 save ---- 'Firearms' About a million years ago, scientists and inventors in the ancient Caelean Empire, stumbled upon a type of powder, a mixture of sulfur, charcoal, and stone salt, that had explosive properties. The began to develop different grades of this black powder and innovated different types of firearms, including the first cannon in the world made from cast bronze. The secrets of these firearms were thought to have been lost during the fall of the Empire. However, several centuries later, with the help of the migrant Umbrians and artifacts found in the mountains of Konyu, Humanity recreated the lost science. Many species treat this black powder with the same sense of reverence as they do the arts of magic and the firearms that utilize them, mystical artifacts of a lost time. Currently, the Humans and Merfaer are the pioneers in the field of firearms, creating multi barreled pistols, far reaching rifles, and kingdom shattering cannons. While these weapons are powerful, they’re often imprecise, cumbersome, and incredibly dangerous. Follow the official Pathfinder rules for firearms. Listed here will be unique firearms and ammunition specific to the world of Soluna. 'Ship Augments' Tinkering and augmenting vehicles make each and every ship unique. This section will illustrate many but mundane augmentations that the PC's can place on their ships to give it that little something extra. Magical augments can be found in the Ship Augment section of Magical Items. For an additional list of various ship augments, please feel free to check out the official list Pathfinder Publishing released. Table:Mundane Ship Augments * Armor Plating: You can increase the hit points and hardness of a ship by adding armor to its hull. All statistics below are per inch of thickness. You can layer the same material to get thicker protection or layer different materials if you like. Each layer takes damage separately and damage left over after an outer layer is destroyed is delt to the next layer inward; hardness is applied a second time if the new layer is a different material. * Firing Castle: A bunker attached to the deck of a vehicle, the firing castle provides protection for defenders and serves as a platform for siege engines. Four medium sized creatures benefit from total concealment inside the firing castle itself, with arrow slits available for ranged weapons. Another four medium sized creatures gain concealment behind the crenellations of the roof. The firing castles walls are 1 foot thick masonry (hp 90, hardness 8). A firing castle can be installed anywhere a heavy catapult could fit, and a heavy catapult, two light catapults, or two ballistas can subsequently be fitted atop it. * Masterwork Controls: Whether it's a finely tuned wheel that allows delicate adjustments to the rudder, or a complex harness system that directs the drawn creatures with just a flick of the wrist, it's possible to get more performance out of a vehicle by improving its control system. Masterwork controls provide a +2 circumstance bonus on Handle Animal or Profession checks made by the driver. The cost depends on the ships size as it's weight does not change. * Rotating Platform: This low platform mounted on rollers doubles the fire arc of a siege engine so that catapults have a 180 degree fire arc and ballistas can fire in any direction. A rotating platform doubles the crew required to operate such siege engines. * Siege Weaponry: Siege weapons count towards the Arms statistic of a specific ship, with each one counting as a single point. Look to the Pathfinder rules regarding cost and damage to these Siege Weapons as they are applicable to those that are mountable on a ship.